


Journey Through The Multiverse

by Thawm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thawm/pseuds/Thawm
Summary: This work will take inspiration from the shows but there is going to be many changes made so don't expect it to fit in with the shows.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

National City - Earth 1

Kara Danvers was sitting at her desk at CatCo writing an article. She was almost done writing when the CEO Cat Grant came and told Kara to come to her office. Kara looked around and made sure no one saw her then she used super speed to finish the article. She got up and went to Cat's office.

Cat:"Kiera, how is the article going?"  
Kara:"I just finished it Mrs Grant. Is there something I can do for you?"  
Cat:"I want you to conduct an interview for me."  
Kara:"Sure thing Mrs Grant. Who will I be interviewing?"  
Cat:"Queen Consolidated's CEO. Oliver Queen."  
Kara:"What has Mr Queen done that warrants an interview?"  
Cat:"He just recently opened a new science division right here in town and I want an exclusive interview about what it is going to be used for."  
Kara:"Okay...If you don't mind me asking. Why me? Surely you have other's that would probably do a better job than me at this. I'm not really much of an interviewer."  
Cat:"Well you are the only one I know that can manage to get the interview. I hope you realize that I know that you and Mr Queen are already familiar with each other. I saw you two together with that Barry Allen kid at a fundraiser a few months back and based on how you three interacted I'd say it wasn't the first time."

Kara let out a small cough to clear her throat.

Kara:"I'll see what I can do."

Cat just nodded and signaled for Kara to leave the room. When Kara left that day she grabbed her phone looked up Oliver's number. She was about to call but she decided not to and instead she went home. When she got there, Alex was already sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Alex:"Hey. How was your day?"  
Kara:"It was fine."  
Alex:"That doesn't sound to convincing."  
Kara:"Okay, Mrs Grant asked me to do an interview with Oliver."  
Alex:"And? Aren't you guys friends?"  
Kara:"That's the problem. She only wants me to do the interview because she knows I can get an exclusive story out of it. It feels like exploitation."  
Alex:"Kara. I doubt Oliver is going to mad. He knows you are a reporter and he knows that he is a pretty news worthy person. I'm sure he won't mind."  
Kara:"Still it feels wrong to use our friendship like that. Anyways, how are you doing?"  
Alex:"I'm doing good. It has been a slow week so I got to leave early. It was so little happening that I doubt you will have to go out as Supergirl today."  
Kara:"That's good. Right now I just want to relax for a bit."

Kara used her speed and changed into some pajamas then sat down next to Alex. They were watching the news where they were currently talking about Queen Consolidated's new purchase i National City.

Alex:"I have to say. I never took Oliver for someone that would be such an effective CEO."  
Kara:"I guess it's easier when you have a bigger team that allows you to balance things out more. Remember back before the siege of Starling City? He wasn't a particularly good CEO then and nearly lost the company."  
Alex:"I guess that's true."

Kara started looking on her phone and Alex noticed that the phone wasn't even on.

Alex:"Okay I don't get it. You and Oliver have fought together so many times by now and he has never said no. Why is this so different?"  
Kara:"Because that was Supergirl and Green Arrow. Using our friendship to further the interests of my boss wouldn't be particularly nice."  
Alex:"Alright look at it this way. Queen Consolidated probably want a ton of press attention on this. In the last year, the company has expanded a lot and they probably want to get as much profit as possible. This would probably benefit you both. You get that interview for Cat Grant and his company gets media coverage from like the biggest media conglomerate in the western world."

Kara sighed. She knew she was overreacting and Oliver would most likely don't mind. But she didn't like the thought of doing that to him since in reality, they had barely interacted with eachother. Sure they had fought together a few times when the world needed them but on a personal level she wasn't even really sure if he actually liked her. Afterall he wasn't exactly to happy to work with her against the Dominators. But Alex was right, surely asking him wouldn't be the end of the world. Kara opened her phone and texted Oliver if they could meet up. It didn't take long before he answered, saying that they could meet up. He sent her an address in National City and she left immediately. She got to a skyscraper in downtown National City. It was a Queen Consolidated building so she figured he was still at work. She went in and told the lady at the desk that she was there for a meeting with Oliver Queen. The woman typed some stuff on her computer and told Kara to go to the elevator and go to the top floor. When she got to the top and the doors opened, she was met by a massive entrance with 2 staircases going up to another floor and a chandelier. It was clear that this was some kind of penthouse apartment. Kara started looking around. Even tho she had been friends with Lena Luthor for years now, she had never seen something like this so she was shocked while she walked around and looked at all the different art and stuff on the wall. Suddenly she went into what seemed like the main livingroom and on the outside she could see a large balcony with an infinity pool. She quickly noticed that Oliver was sitting outside at a table having a phone call. She decided to stay and wait but he saw her and signaled her to come outside. When she walked out, Oliver hung up the phone and stood up. He walked over to her and reached out his hand.

Oliver:"Hey Kara. It's been a while."  
Kara:"Hi Oliver. Yeah it has."  
Oliver:"Please take a seat."

She nodded and smiled as they both sat down.

Oliver:"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
Kara:"I am actually here on behalf of CatCo."  
Oliver:"Ah. Let me guess, Cat Grant wants to get an exclusive interview about Queen Consolidated?"  
Kara:"How do you know?"  
Oliver:"Trust me. I'm pretty sure I have had this conversation with probably a dozen of her reporters before. And before that it was my father."  
Kara:"So I guess that means you're not interested?"  
Oliver:"Well...This is the first time she has sent you to ask. So I might aswell give you a shot. Maybe it will even make Mrs Grant stop asking so much."

This made Kara smile. She wasn't feeling all that confident going in but it seemed like Oliver was fine with it. He seemed quite a bit happier than previous times aswell which surprised her. They started doing the interview. Kara had gotten a few questions from Cat Grant along with a few questions that she had made herself. They went through the questions and Kara was writing down everything that Oliver said. She hadn't really noticed it before now but interviews were alot easier when she was interviewing someone that knew about her powers so she used her speed to write everything down. About halfway through the interview however, there was a sudden weather change and it started pouring rain so they decided to head inside and keep going there. After about an hour, they had finally reached the last question.

Kara:"Alright and the final question. The past decade has seen many strange occurences. Star City alone has faced many terrorist attacks and in more recent years the same has happened in both Central City and National City. Why would Queen Consolidated put so many resources into these cities that seem to face a new threat every year?"  
Oliver:"Because these cities are where everything happens. All other companies are here and that makes it easier to do business deals with them that helps everyone. Besides that, all of these terror attacks have been stopped by regular vigilantes like The Hood and now Green Arrow to heroes like The Flash and Supergirl. Hadn't it been for these people along with the police of course...I doubt that there would be much left standing of this nation at this point."

Kara finished writing and closed her notebook.

Kara:"That seems to be all the questions. Thank you for your time Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"The pleasure is all mine Mrs Danvers."

They smiled then stood up and shook hands. Oliver followed Kara to the door and right then Kara got a phone call from Alex.

Kara:"Hey Alex what's up?"  
Alex:"Something is going on. The weather keeps getting worse and worse and the DEO doesn't think that it is caused by natural causes."

Kara looked at Oliver and he was currently looking at his phone. He turned it around and showed satellite footage just a few blocks away. There was clearly a person in the middle of the storm. They both nodded and Kara left to suit up. Oliver went upstairs to his bedroom and opened a secret door. Inside was his suit and gear. He suited up and went to the top roof. He then got on comms with Kara and Alex at the DEO.

Oliver:"What information do we have on the suspect?"  
Alex:"Wait how did you get on this...Nevermind...We believe it is weather witch. She carries a staff which gives her these powers."  
Oliver:"So we just need to get the staff?"  
Alex:"Well yes but she is probably expecting Supergirl to show up so her guard is probably up."  
Oliver:"But she's not expecting me. I need Kara to distract her so I can get close."  
Kara:"On it!"

Kara flew to weather witch and started getting her attention. Oliver was leaping from building to building. Soon he got onto a building where he was directly over weather witch. She had created a tornado around her but Oliver had a clear view from above. He fired a grappling arrow down behind her and then fired an arrow at her hands which caused her to drop the staff. He then rappelled down and ran towards the staff. She was quick and reached for the staff but Oliver fired a flashbang arrow which blinded her. He then grabbed the staff and threw it to Kara once the tornado started to fade. Once weather witch could see again she saw a metal pipe on the ground. She grabbed it and charged at Oliver. He turned around and right then she hit him in the shoulder but he didn't even flinch.

Oliver:"Too bad you don't have all that much power with out your weather stick."

Oliver then used his bow and knocked her unconscious. Kara then came walking over.

Kara:"Did you really have to knock her out?"  
Oliver:"Didn't want to take any chances. When is the DEO coming?"  
Kara:"Alex should be here with a team soon."

It didn't take long for Alex to show up and bring Weather Witch to the DEO. Kara and Alex were talking together when Kara realized that Oliver had disappeared. She told Alex that she wanted to go and find him and left. She flew up and saw him swinging from the rooftops. She then flew over to his balcony and and He soon arrived.

Kara:"Hey that was really well done tonight."  
Oliver:"You weren't so bad yourself."

Kara let out a chuckle.

Kara:"Yeah well...I was pretty much just a distraction. You did most of the work."  
Oliver:"Sometimes the person who does the distracting is the most important."

Kara just smiled then looked down. Their little moment was cut short however. Just before Kara got time to respond there was suddenly some sort of breach that opened up behind Oliver. Before he could even turn and see what it was, they both got sucked right through it. When they got to the other side they were in some sort of forest. Both of them were in normal clothing and neither had any sort of weapon.

Oliver:"What was that?"  
Kara:"I don't know. It looked like a breach but they usually don't absorb people like that."  
Oliver:"Alright well...We need to scout the area and see if we can find anything."  
Kara:"I'm on it."

Kara went to fly up but she soon discovered that she couldn't. Oliver looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

Oliver:"What is it?"  
Kara:"I...I don't have my powers."  
Oliver:"Well that's not good."

Oliver started looking around. He couldn't climb the trees because there were barely any branches that he could reach. He soon saw that there seemed to be a hill in the distance.

Oliver:"We should make our way to that hill. That's our best shot at getting an idea of where we are."  
Kara:"Alright sounds good."

They started walking. Kara was looking around into the forest but couldn't see anything besides trees. But then suddenly she saw something large move. It was fast but not fast enough to be any kind of speedster. Suddenly she saw a couple more shadows do the same.

Kara:"We are not alone."  
Oliver:"Yeah I heard them. We need to get to the top so we have a vantage point. How well can you fight without your powers?"  
Kara:"Alex has trained me quite a bit. I can hold my own."  
Oliver:"Good. Let's just hope we don't have to fight."

They started reaching the top when suddenly 3 creatures jumped out of the forest. They had rifles and started firing on Oliver and Kara.

Oliver:"Take cover. In the forest."

They ran into the forest and hid behind a large tree. The rifles seemed to be shooting blaster bolts and not bullets.

Oliver:"Do you know what they are?"  
Kara:"No idea. But I'm taking guess we can safely say that we're not on earth anymore."  
Oliver:"We need to get rid of them. Can you distract them? Maybe that can give me the chance to sneak up on one and get a weapon."

Kara nodded and started leading them away from Oliver. Oliver started to follow them to study how they moved. They were fast but he was pretty sure that he was faster. He then picked up a few rocks from the ground and started running after them. It didn't take long for him to find his shot. There was a tree that had fallen over and landed on top of a large rock and it had made a ramp. He ran full speed up and threw one of the rocks at the slowest one. This caused it to go after Oliver who at this point was waiting for the right moment. The creature was a few feet away when Oliver jumped onto a branch in the tree and started climbing. The creature started following him and then Oliver let go and launched himself straight down on the creature and they landed back on the tree. Oliver grabbed the weapon and the ammo and started running after Kara. At this point she was starting to get really tired as she hadn't gotten to used to running without her powers yet.  
Suddenly Kara's foot got stuck on a rock and she fell. The creatures were now standing right besides her and aiming their weapons at her. They were about to fire when Oliver showed up and shot both of them. He ran over and bent down besides her.

Oliver:"Are you alright?"  
Kara:"Yeah I'm good. Thanks."  
Oliver:"No problem. Grab a gun and ammo. We need to get to a safe place. It's getting dark."

Kara nodded and grabbed the stuff and then they started walking. Once they got to the top of the hill they were rather shocked at what they saw. It was a massive forest that went down into what looked like an abandoned city that had a massive mountain circling around it.

Kara:"Well that's not good."  
Oliver:"Not at all..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara:"It's gonna take forever to find a way out of here."  
Oliver:"I think our best bet is to head towards the city. There might be someone there."  
Kara:"Are you sure about that? It doesn't really seem very livable. And if there are anyone there I think it's safe to say that they aren't going to be to glad to see us."  
Oliver:"It's our best option. It's either that or we could end up wandering the forest for weeks. That's if we don't die of starvation or get ourselves killed first."

Kara realized that he was right. The city was their best bet at finding a way home so they started walking. After about an hour of basically no interaction between the two, Kara decided she would try to get a conversation going.

Kara:"I guess this must be somewhat strange for you."  
Oliver:"So it's not strange for you?"  
Kara:"No no no...I mean yes it is. But I figured since you spent a decade on that island in the North China Sea...I would imagine this to feel pretty similar."  
Oliver:"Being shipwrecked on an island is quite a bit different than getting teleported to what appears to be a different planet and getting chased by strange creatures."  
Kara:"Yeah I suppose it's not quite the same."  
Oliver:"Besides, I didn't really spend much time on the island."  
Kara:"Really? What happened? Where did you go?"  
Oliver:"All in all I spent around 3 years on the island. Other than that I went to Russia and mainland China. I spent some time with a couple of assassin cults. One in the Hindu Kush mountains and one in Tibet. I also went around the world on a series of essentially mercenary jobs for ARGUS and the DEO."  
Kara:"What! The DEO sent you on mercenary missions?"  
Oliver:"Remember that the DEO's initiative to be less violent is pretty recent. During my time with them things were incredibly different."  
Kara:"I can't even imagine how that must have been for you. I remember when The Hood first started making appearances in Starling City and I couldn't wrap my head around how the SCPD couldn't catch the Robin Hood wannabe. I guess it makes more sense now. I guess it also explains why your tactics were quite a bit more brutal than they are now."  
Oliver:"Well I got alot out of it. I got some new skill sets besides being a borderline alcoholic and womanizer. I also found a purpose besides just living to serve my own interests."

The comment caused Kara to let out a laugh. Oliver turned around with a confused grin on his face.

Oliver:"What's so funny?"  
Kara:"I'm sorry. I just remembered the countless news pieces I saw about you before the island. Like the one time you pee'd on that cop car remember?"  
Oliver:"I kinda wish I didn't remember."

Oliver turned around with a large grin on his face. He surprised that even in a situation like this, Kara could still manage to find humor in things. They kept walking while they told different stories to eachother. Kara was really intrigued by the different stories that Oliver had to tell. Everything from things he did as a child to these incredible stories from while he was supposedly dead. Oliver enjoyed hearing stories from Krypton to Kara's life when she first got to earth. It was a nice distraction to get his mind off their current circumstances. He usually would try and stay on task as much as possible but there was something about Kara's attitude that made it easier to relax.  
Suddenly they heard someone walking behind them. They turned around expecting another of those creatures but to their surprise it was a normal human.

Oliver:"Stop right there!"

The man froze. He was covered in mud and seemed to be hurt quite badly. He seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform with a nametag that said "James" on it.

James:"Please don't shoot!"  
Oliver:"Who are you?"  
James:"My...My name is James. I'm from Central City."  
Oliver:"Why are you here?"  
James:"I don't know. A few weeks ago I was closing up the store that I work in when Suddenly there was some sort of portal that opened and dragged me here."

Kara started thinking. She had heard that there had been an increase in people disappearing in the last few months. Maybe this could have something to do with it.

Kara:"Do you know what is going on? And what happened to you?"  
James:"I've been wandering around since I got here trying to find someone. But something found me first. These creatures jumped out of the woods and attacked. I started running and got hit but for some reason they stopped following me."  
Oliver:"Have you seen anyone or anything else besides those creatures?"  
James:"I saw a small group of some people dressed in what seemed like superhero costumes but I couldn't get to them."

Oliver turned to Kara.

Oliver:"Well clearly we are not the only ones that have been abducted."  
Kara:"What do you think is the point of all this?"  
Oliver:"I don't know."

Oliver started looking around them.

Oliver:"But I have a bad feeling about it."  
James:"Please you have to help me. I don't wan...I."

James was about to finish the sentence but suddenly they heard what sounded like an arrow. Before they could react, James was standing there with an arrow in his eye. He fell backwards. Oliver and Kara turned around to see a group of people coming out of the forest. They both started shooting at them but Oliver knew that they were in a bad situation.

Oliver:"Kara! Take this."

He threw his gun to he and she catched it. He then ran towards the attackers and started fighting them. Kara took shelter behind a rock and provided cover fire. Oliver reached the first guy. The man tried to throw a punch but Oliver blocked it and elbowed him to the head knocking him out. Oliver then grabbed a rock and threw it at a woman that came running at him. The guy with the bow fired an arrow at Oliver but right after Oliver had thrown the rock, he turned around and grabbed the arrow mid air. He then used it to stab the woman in the shoulder. Causing her to fall a few feet down the hill. There were 3 guys left but that number quickly went down to two as Kara fired and hit one of them in shoulder. He fell down and was badly injured but still alive. She then moved closer to the fight. The remaining guys knew that the fight had been lost and decided to flee into the forest. Kara was about to follow them when Oliver stopped her.

Kara:"Shouldn't we go after them?"  
Oliver:"Not now. We don't know if there are anymore. I think we should try and talk with the survivors and see if they have any knowledge of what's going on."

Kara wasn't sure if she agreed with the plan but they guys were long gone now and there was little chance of her catching up with them so she let it go. They walked over to the woman to ask what she knew. Oliver pressed her up against the tree while Kara stood besides him.

Oliver:"Why did you attack us?"  
Woman:"B...Because we didn't know who you were. The last time we encountered someone they took out two of our friends."  
Kara:"Who are you?"  
Woman:"My name is Anna. I'm from Blüdhaven. We all are."  
Kara:"How did you get here?"  
Anna:"We were just hanging out on the football field at our campus when we were suddenly dragged into this portal looking thing."  
Oliver:"Do you know why we are here?"  
Anna:"I don't I swear. Please...Please don't kill me."

Oliver released her.

Oliver:"If you and your friends ever attack us again, I won't be as kind. Now go."

She started limping into the forest in the direction her friends went. Suddenly behind them they heard someone talking. It was the guy that Kara had shot. They both went over to him but this time Kara decided to take charge of the questioning.

Kara:"Hey!"

The guy seemed to be gone. He just looked into the air without saying anything.

Kara:"Do you know what is happening here? Why were we brought here?"  
Man:"They...They want to watch us kill eachother. Only the strongest can survive."  
Kara:"What does that mean?"

It looked like the guy was going to say something else but before he could, he was hit with an arrow. They both turned to see what almost looked like some version of the Grim Reaper or something who then suddenly just vanished in a black cloud.

Kara:"What was that?"  
Oliver:"I would guess that's one of the people he was talking about."  
Kara:"What do you think he meant."  
Oliver:"Whoever has organized this seem to be doing it for their own entertainment. They likely gathered a ton of people from what I assume is the entire universe and put them here to fight eachother."  
Kara:"So what do we do now?"  
Oliver:"If we want to get home then...I guess we have to win. We will have to search for equipment, food and water. All the firepower in the universe is gonna go us no good if we die from starvation or dehydration. Our best bet is still to get into the city."

Kara nodded and they started walking again. Oliver at this point was getting somewhat worried. He knew that if he had no choice that he could live with killing the people that they were up against if he had to but he was pretty sure that Kara was going to do everything in her power to keep that from happening. Effectively putting a large handicap on him and making their chances of survival smaller. He wasn't sure how he would get around that but then again maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe they would get lucky and all the others killed eachother instead.  
After a few hours it started to get dark. They noticed that it was starting to rain and when Oliver looked up he saw lights in the sky that were almost identical to northern lights on earth but these were a light blue color.

Kara:"It's pretty isn't it?"  
Oliver:"I don't trust it."  
Kara:"Why not?"  
Oliver:"These people or things that organized this must be very powerful. And I wouldn't be to surprised if they could control the environment on the planet."  
Kara:"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

Before Oliver responded, he noticed a small wooden cabin in the woods. It didn't take long before Kara noticed it aswell.

Kara:"Do we check it out?"  
Oliver:"It would be a solid place to stay the night and to get away from the rain."

They agreed to go and check it out. It seemed empty so they went and checked the front door which was unlocked. They went in and it seemed similar to something that they could have found on earth. The cabin was just one room. there was a couch next to the fire place and a bed in the corner. Besides that there wasn't really anything else in there.

Oliver:"Alright you should get some rest. We are heading to the city in the morning so I will stay up and make sure no one shows up."  
Kara:"Are you sure? I can stay up if you want."  
Oliver:"I can wake you up in a few hours. That way we both get some rest."

Kara nodded then went to bed, leaving Oliver up by himself.


End file.
